


Claustrophobia

by Colamiilk



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Drabble, Giriko puts up with so much, Goretober 2019, Justin being creepy, M/M, Prompt Fic, That popular trope of people being crammed in a box, Weirdness, both of those tags actually, coffins, idk - Freeform, that tag will probably be popular this event
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 11:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20891036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colamiilk/pseuds/Colamiilk
Summary: “Are you scared Justin? Is this why you were worried?” Giriko’s voice was a mixture of mocking and genuinely concerned, Justin didn’t really care which it was, he just nodded silently and looked around the darkness for where Giriko’s face should be. He wanted to say something, but he was having a hard time finding his voice.---Goretober 2019! - Day 3: Heart





	Claustrophobia

**Author's Note:**

> This is late and it doesn't really make all that much sense but hey, it counts as something right? Idk I really hope that I'm warming up and as this event goes on I'll get better lmao

The coffin was shaking violently and threatening to tip over as Justin threw his body over it to finally latch it shut. This ended up being far harder than it really needed to be. He had knocked Giriko out before folding his body gently inside his bike’s coffin, but he hadn’t moved fast enough. Giriko woke up far faster than Justin had expected and threw him limbs out so the lid wouldn’t close no matter how hard the scythe slammed it. It had taken Justin a couple slams to figure that out and Giriko’s swearing was loud enough that it almost masked the sound of his bones bruising under the heavy metal. 

Giriko was still swearing, his voice muffled past the padded sides and hoarse from all his yelling, but still going strong. He was probably going to keep going until he passed out. Smiling bitterly Justin did the rest of the latches and locked it shut. None of this would’ve had to have happened if Giriko had just been good and did what he was supposed to. Of course he hadn’t though. Giriko was stubborn and would always dig his heels in whenever he had to do something he didn’t want to. Justin was just giving him the push forward here, or rather… a shove and a dragging him forward. 

He was only doing it because he loved him though. After all, it wasn’t his problem that Giriko didn’t want to go home and admit they had broken the very item they had been sent to collect. He  _ knew  _ he could very well do it on his own and not have any real consequences for not forcing Giriko along, but he wasn’t too keen on the man weazling his way out of this again. It’d be good for him to realize that reporting in wasn’t that big of a deal anyway. This was good for Giriko, the man was just too much of a dumbass to realize it. 

Looking down at the shined metal Justin took a moment just to breathe. This all really was exhausting though. He was exhausted. Kneeling down he rested his head on the top, taking out one of his headphones to press his ear against the Death emblem and listen to the muffled shouts inside. His head hurt from the whole struggle, so screams really should’ve made it worse. Luckily he found them more soothing than anything else. It was almost calming to hear Giriko’s voice, even as angry as it was. He was there and alive, wrapped up safe and sound until Justin decided he could get out. 

Humming in contentment his rush to get them back ceded and he let himself relax and lull his head back and forth in tune with his music. It was nice to just sit here for a second, Justin was always someone who was worrying about something, on the move and trying to accomplish whatever was before him. So a moment like this, where he had no worries, was so unbelievably intoxicating. He never wanted it to end. Giriko could wait a minute, he’d be fine in there. It was warm and soft and Justin was sure if he just relaxed and stopped struggling it wouldn’t be all that tight of a fit.

When the thrashing stopped Justin was the slightest bit surprised, he wasn’t expecting Giriko to stop until he was unconscious or so worn out he couldn’t move anymore and it definitely hadn’t been long enough for that to have happened yet. Leaning back just enough to stare at the unmoving coffin he waited to see any kind of jerky movement or hear any kind of scream. There was nothing. Justin wasn’t sure if Giriko was trying to confuse or worry him enough to open it or if he had just realized it was fruitless and decided to stop wasting his energy. It wasn’t like Giriko to give up like this though… he had to be thinking something in there… tilting his head Justin tried to figure out just what was happening. 

There was a weird pop noise, and then another, and then a horribly loud tearing sound. Justin jumped up and ripped the latches open. He knew what Giriko was doing now, that bastard was tearing up the inside, breaking it because he knew Justin would kill him for it. There were a few more sounds of buttons popping off before Justin managed to fling the lid open and jump inside on top of Giriko, holding the man down inside with his weight and also stopping him from grabbing at the velvet lining again. 

“Giriko! Don’t just break it! What are you thinking!?” Giriko’s face was smeared with blood from where he must’ve gotten his face slammed inward from being locked inside, he looked completely livid and like he was going to wring Justin’s neck the second he managed to get freed from this predicament. Justin wasn’t paying much attention to that though, he was looking at the ripped padding leaking cotton and yellow foam and the exposed metal lining of his coffin’s lid. He couldn’t believe Giriko had done that, he knew how important this was to Justin, how much he used it and how much he needed it in good condition. 

“Fucking get off me brat!” Giriko shifted under him, grunting as he tried to force Justin off of him. Justin wasn’t interested in letting the enchanter do that, he sat down even further, digging his knees into Giriko’s stomach and pinning down his arms with clawed hands. He knew Giriko was bad at sitting still but he had no idea he’d go this far. What was he doing breaking things? Couldn’t he just wait until they were back? 

“Giriko just sit still we’ll be back soon and everything will be fine.” Justin’s voice was far more frustrated than he would’ve liked it to be, but he was upset. He had been in a good mood and it was completely ruined knowing that he’d have to buy new fabric and beg Marie or Sid to help him fix it because hell if he knew how to sew. Giriko’s face was red in a mixture of pain and overexertion. It looked like he was more concerned than actually mad at this point, and Justin eased up a little bit, not wanting to crush the enchanter more than he already had. Giriko sighed a bit with that, obviously relieved to have the full capacity of his lungs back, but he still didn’t look completely ok. The frown that pulled down on Justin’s lips was disapproving and confused.

“Are you scared? Why are you being so stubborn here? Are you scared of waiting in here?” Giriko gave him a look that he couldn’t really decipher the meaning behind and moved to say something, Justin didn’t give him the chance. He moved to lay down on top of Giriko and close the lid over both of them, interested to see for himself if Giriko was actually scared of the dark or something. Immediately he saw the flaw in his plan though. It was far too dark to see Giriko’s reaction at all, and the enchanter didn’t make any kind of noise that betrayed what he was feeling right now. 

“Justin that’s not the problem here, the problem is-” Resting his free ear over Giriko’s chest he listened intently for the beating of the other’s heart, counting each beat to see if it was faster than normal, if he was scared enough that his heart was rocketing in a fight or flight response. Giriko twitched weirdly with the movement and his words died in his throat with a confused and weirded out noise, it didn’t seem like Giriko was scared here… his heart wasn’t beating all that fast at all… but Justin wasn’t sure what else it could be. He didn’t trust whatever Giriko was going to say, the man always lied about what he was thinking because he was so easily embarrassed. Plus, Justin had a hard time believing this was just anger right now. If it was just anger Giriko surely would’ve kicked Justin off of him, he was strong enough that Justin’s lanky ass couldn’t actually pin him down for longer than a few seconds.

Making an annoyed hum Justin pushed his head further against Giriko’s chest, stubbornly listening to the steady beating heart as if it’d give him the answers he was looking for here. He hated this, he was upset about his ripped coffin, upset that he didn’t understand what was going on, upset that he had lost his spontaneous good mood. Giriko wiggled out one of his arms from under Justin, unable to see Justin’s sharp warning glare through the darkness. He had no idea what Giriko was planning here, he wasn’t even sure if Giriko knew. His best guess was that the enchanter was going to push open the top and sit up, but when he felt a sharp pinch on his cheek pull his face to the side that was proved to not be the case at all. 

“The problem is that you're being fucking weird here brat, cut it out already.” The garbled noise of offense he made was responded with an amused huff, Justin didn’t need to see to know that Giriko was probably wearing an infuriating smirk right now. He wiggled in the tight space, trying to get his arms up from where they had been against Giriko’s side so he could rip the hand off his face. He didn’t manage to before Giriko let go with a tired sigh and wrapped his arm weirdly up in a way where it was supposed to be behind his head and out of the way, but was still touching both of them because there wasn’t enough room. This was a little bit too small even for Justin, he had slept in his coffin before but with two people this really was suffocating. Still, he wasn’t willing to give up just yet.

“Is trying to help you weird? You don’t even have to do anything but lie down, is that really too hard for you Giriko?” Justin’s nose wrinkled up in distaste at the loud disgruntled snort he got in response, if it wasn’t so crammed in here he’d flick Giriko’s forehead in mini punishment. He supposed the good part of this was that there was no real worrying about this dissolving into something violent, but it was getting far too sweaty in here. 

“This type of help is weird, yes. This is weird Justin.” Trying to sit up in a huff Justin was shocked to realize he was stuck, he was stuck here. The way he was laying was making it impossible for him to get up without really hurting his arms, he’d have to wiggle and try to fold them under Giriko and flip them around if he wanted to actually get up. Giriko was the only one that could get them out right now. He was the one in control now. Justin didn’t like that one bit. He liked it even less when Giriko seemed to realize that from his failed attempt to get up. 

“Did you trap yourself with this genius plan?” Glaring horribly into the darkness Justin tried to come up with some kind of response to that. He had, and there wasn’t any denying that. Part of him wanted to tell Giriko to just free them already, to save them from being so crushed together, but his pride wouldn’t let him. Giriko would get fed up with sitting here soon enough, it wasn’t like the man had much patience. Or at least he wasn’t supposed to. As time passed with nothing more than a few smug and biting comments between them Justin started to wonder if Giriko was stuck too, if they were actually trapped in here. The worry bubbled in him no matter how much he tried to press it down and within a few minutes he was breathing so heavily he could hear his heart beating. 

“Are you scared Justin? Is this why you were worried about me?” Giriko’s voice was a mixture of mocking and genuinely concerned, Justin didn’t really care which it was, he just nodded silently and looked around the darkness for where Giriko’s face should be. He wanted to say something, but he was having a hard time finding his voice. Giriko seemed to get the point though and sat up, swinging open the top and letting Justin gasp in relief as they both got a rush of fresh air. 

“You okay over there?” Justin shook his head and covered his eyes, wanting a moment to collect himself before having to deal with Giriko’s mocking. He didn’t even know he had a problem with tight spaces and being stuck before now, but that had seriously been a nightmare, he had really thought they were trapped. Taking a few shaky breaths he leaned back and let his arms rest on the bottom of the coffin. He wanted to sleep, to just be done with everything for today. That’d be nice. It’d be nice if he could just check out and not have to think for a bit. 

Looking tiredly over at Giriko the enchanter seemed to be in a similar kind of mood. It was a relief to see, they both came to a silent kind of agreement staring at each other and let time tick by quietly as they sat and spaced out in the cramped, but now breathable, coffin. 

**Author's Note:**

> Dayy 3! I'm surprised I've been managing to do these at all tbh, I've had a Week. Hopefully it'll get easier from here on out though and I won't have to worry as much -o-)=3 I don't really have any explanation for these because they've really just been whatever I can come up with on the spot aha... I know this one isn't all that gory but it has a bit of a halloween vibe yeah? hopefully it does idk...


End file.
